Dawn
Dawn is a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest . She is a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. Personality Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to help Mother Earth. She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated or not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well-known for having the ability to read people's auras. It is likely through this skill that she is one of only two people to figure out Mike's disorder without having to be told. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. Dawn states that she can predict people's futures. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn appears to be good-hearted and very helpful, although she comes across as creepy to the others. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! She arrives to the Enchanted Forest in a bus, and is placed by Chris in the Enchanted Butterflies . Thanks to someone from the opposite team, her team gets the lead, eventually winning the challenge. Swampin' Up In Swampin' Up.she makes an alliance with Bridgette, which Jo sees as a threat, eventually trying to ruin their alliance by pushing Dawn into the swamp and saying that Bridgette did it, but fails thanks to Mike 's intervention. Later, she and Bridgette save Zoey from an angered Scuba Bear. Her team loses, but she is saved from the elimination. Mr. Bones and Me She teams up with Noah and Bridgette during the challenge in Mr. Bones and Me, later discovering them flirting with each other, ending her alliance with Bridgette. The Lord Of The Stings Early on the episode, Jo finds her crying in the forest about what happened previously, saying her that she must team up with her, in confessional, Dawn states that she knows that Jo is trying to play her, but that she is hurt. In the first part of the challenge, she dresses up as a fortune teller, but it is unknown which mark does she recieve. Later, she pranks Bridgette by telling her that her true love was either Cody or Cameron, which eventually allows Sky to eliminate both from the challenge. Dawn of Noah's Ark Dawn decided to sleep in the middle of the nature instead on the treehouse as the rest of the group, she's woken up by hearing the alarm clock of Brick, that startles all the animals. She and Bridgette try to support Jasmine, that is missing her Shawn, but eventually they renounce and Dawn takes the occasion to remind Bridgette about her prediction of her true love, being Cody :she isn't happy to discover that the surfer believes that Noah is her true love and slides away in frustration... Later, in the challenge, she helps Noah to catch a skunk, suggesting to use the heart instead of the head in order to link with the harmony of the nature and animals, and they start a friendship, however, before that, he saw Dawn as a creepy girl when she knew what he tried to say before he could even start to talk.Now he seems to have changed idea. Dawn and Jo in an unseen scene made a deal to keep Bridgette away from Noah with an excuse all the time. By the epilogue of the episode,in the midnight, Noah thanks her for helping on the challenge, and she gives him a sudden kiss, then immediately fades away feeling bashful. Revenge of the Balloons As friends, she finds Noah in the forest during the challenge, saying that she will take down Jo if she tries to eliminate him, also, if he goes, she will split the money. In the campfire ceremony, Noah gets voted off, saying to Dawn that she needs to win for them. Eye of the Fighter In Eye of the Fighter, she is crying in the forest, until Jasmine arrives, telling her that the bad things can make her stronger, and Dawn thanks her, seeing that as a opportunity to get rid of Bridgette. Later in the wrestling challenge, Dawn gets encouraged while fightning with her only enemy Scott, punching him feriously and saying swears at him in the meantime, leaving everyone impressed. She gets to fight again, this time with Bridgette, after revealing that she mocked Dawm in the forest, later, they made up, but in the end, Bridgette gets voted off. Later in the night, she founds Noah tired, and they go to walk, and after some silence, they both share a kiss, leaving a testigue. Derriere Le Rideau In Derriere Le Rideau Dawn accidentally makes Noah be successfully caught by the paintbrush killer:by the end of the episode Noah seems to have a grudge on her for this reason. The Egg-Mazing Race At the beginning of the episode Dawn invites Noah to join her swimming in the spa mansion pool, and in this way the two manage to clear out their little grudge, also Noah accepts to swim in his clothes, proving how much Dawn can influence his mind. During the challenge she suggest to Max to use his freezing gun getting on his nerves calling him a good pure person, the exact opposite Max wishes to be... When Jo purposes Noah to sacrifice his health by providing for a distraction for the enemies, Dawn screams in panic, begging to don't chose just him!When again Max tries to do an evil action, sabotage his team shooting at the egg, Dawn compliments on him for having saved the egg in this way, as she was right:this is another proof of his white heart.This makes the evil genius even more frustrated. Dragon Bold Dawn is a massive protagonist in Dragon Bold. She wakes up earlier than anyone else and awakes Noah willing to invite him to watch the sunrise together her:she easily wins over the skeptical laziness of him, and gets shy as he states thankfully "she's the most beautiful dawn ever". She changes mood when she sees the scrapyard created by Chris with all the materials wasted from his collection of expensive furniture, saying that he shouldn't because all this metallic trash harms the local environment, but of course he doesn't listen and laughs much for her frustration. However, this frustration is nothing compared to the one she causes into Jo: caring exclusively for the health of all the animals encountered on the path, Dawn is left behind by the Enchanted Butterflies due to her slow very slow pace. Without her contribute, the team counts entirely on the rude and ruthless methods of Jo, that angers Hydreigon so much that Jasmine is forced to go bring back the Moonchild Girl... In the meanwhile Dawn and Sky meet in the forest: Dawn felts immediately an obscure energy surrounding the Olympian, shivering. By the way her attention is immediately after distracted by the discover of a nest full of abandoned eggs, to whom she'd like to give her protection, but delays the idea being to a second time being dragged away by Jasmine, that pleads her to help for the challenge since none other seems able to tame Hydreigon. The first attempt fails miserably, but she keeps trying trusting in kindness and meditation as the ways to reach the soul of the creature:she's prompt to beg in front of Jo for more chances to do this! Jo accepts only to use her as a bait. Dawn strives the most she can to keep on the pacific approach, but as Hydreigon attacks the animals she acquainted with from the beginning of the episode, her "best friends", she turns momently in her mirror opposite:scolding in a rude serious wary way the hydra, scaring not only it but also her companions. But as she immediately realizes what she turned in, she gains back her careful sweet nature and also understands finally why Hydreigon acts in this way:she's the mother of the eggs abandoned by the Whimsical Dragons in the previous challenge and that are now exposed in the middle of the forest. Infact, when she returns and shows them the dark dragon embraces her revealing to be a sweethearted mother simply looking for her sons all this time...but eventually Max nullifies the good sentiments casting the Evil-izer successfully, that makes Hydreigon to destroys her same eggs and leaves Dawn utterly shocked for the rest of the time. That's why at the elimination ceremony she uses her mystical powers on the Kick Of Shame that eliminates Max with no kind of expectations. Gallery Dawn_and_animals.png|Dawn tells Jasmine that a future act will manipulate her. Backstabbers_Ahoy_(47).png|Dawn breaks her friendship with Bridgette for jealousy. Treehouse_gag.png|Dawn on the treehouse. Enchanted_Forest_Nawn.png|Dawn and Noah searching for animals. Dott_xd.png|Dawn beating up Scott in the challenge. Dawgette_match.png|Dawn has to fight with Bridgette. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Dawn and Noah kissing at the spa mansion. Nawn_dawn_watch.png|Dawn invites Noah to watch the dawn of the sun. Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h25m31s76.png|Dawn prefers to take care of the animals than doing the challenge in Dragon Bold. Dawn_and_Jasmine.png|Later on Jasmine calls her back to duty. Total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_5_part_2_youtube_006_0008.jpg|Dawn begs Jo to let her try again to tame Hydreigon with her kind methods. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|She tries to calm down Hydreigon using only her meditative powers. Team_up.png|Dawn in the EnchHaunted House. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest